


Pirates of Mermaids

by Marii_03



Category: Young Heroes in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii_03/pseuds/Marii_03
Summary: Thank u guys for reading my first ever fanfic hope u enjoyed. I'm also open to any comments u guys may have.





	

Chapter 1: Lovino Pov  
I lay on my usual rock, in solitude, and flick my sunset orange tail around mindlessly. I close my eyes and hum out a soft melody that the kids on the shore sing all the time. I suddenly become aware of my harp seal Katarina trying to wiggle into my grasp. I carefully pick her up and hold her in my arms. The sun beating softly and the muffled sound of the people on shore fills me with a sense of safety and I fall asleep with Katerina in my arms.  
I fall into a dream of the surface, as always, sitting at the small wall of rocks watching the children play, the women laugh, and the fisherman, well, fish. The entire thing gives me a peaceful feeling, despite my life being in serious danger. Suddenly, someone new is among the people. He definitely hasn't been here before, at least, not in the time I've come to this section of the beach. He has long, dark, hair that's tied up in a ponytail, and eyes such a deep emerald green that you could get lost in them in an instant, he wears a shirt that I've seen pirates around here wear. I stare at him, he stares, and he stares off into the distance with a blank look in his eye. Something unfamiliar rises into my chest as I stare at the thoroughly handsome young man. Suddenly I'm pulled out of my sleep by a high-pitched screech that could only come from one person "FRATELLO", my little brother, Feliciano screeches. "What the hell do you want you bastard!" I holler back. He comes into view wearing a pink flower in his light-brown hair, with brightly colored strung beads decorating his lavender tail. He giggles and grabs my arm and pulls me off the rock, which causes Katerina to fall out of my arms. After Katerina becomes oriented with the fact that I'm moving again, she follows me and Feliciano. "Why the hell did you have to screech like a choir of banshees?", I ask letting him lead me through seemingly random left and rights. "Well, Grampa Roma said to wake you up through any means I deem fit, and I thought that for sure you would wake up if I yelled for you, he replies nonchalantly, as if he didn't just almost give me a heart attack.  
He directs into a small cave which I spend most of my time trying to avoid. Gramma Roma sits with today's share of fish and it's a lot more than usual. As we sit down to eat I'm bombarded with the usual questions "How was your day", "Where were you", and the constant drone on and lecture of "You're seventeen and you've never had a girlfriend, your a handsome boy, go find yourself a nice girl." As always I roll my eyes and mumble under my breath. Although I just may need to meet the right girl, in all my seventeen years of life, I've never met a girl who I admire as more than just a friend. Suddenly the young man whom I saw in my dream comes into mind and I feel myself blush.  
The silence of the supper is interrupted all too quickly with Elizarveta's racing with Marcello right behind her. They noisily sit down and the loud supper begins. I pick at my food, my mind isn't there at the table, it's on the sand bar hear the docks where the ships are anchored. I think of the happy music and pirates dancing with colorful clothes woman. To say the very least, my life is boring. Everyday is the same routine, I wish something, or someone would come into my life and change that maybe someone liked a dark- haired young pirate with emerald green eyes. As my extended family talks loudly in our dark in our dark cave about the excruciatingly boring days events, I excuse myself quietly and swim off heading for the wonder filled dock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u guys for reading my first ever fanfic hope u enjoyed. I'm also open to any comments u guys may have.


End file.
